Another Summer Drama
by RainbowLove06
Summary: Ino and the gang finished High School. Sakura told them if they could work at a Camp. They agreed. Sasuke promise Ino that he will spend the best summer together. What if he breaks that promise? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Another Summer Drama

**Author's Note: If you haven't read ****"Another HighSchool Drama"**** then please read that one first because it's like a movie, you have to watch the first movie in order to watch the second movie. The thing I'm doing is that I'm making sequels. This story that you're about to read one is the second 'book' or 'sequel' so please read the first one so you could get what's happening in this story. Thanks and sorry I confuse you. (:**

"Mr. Uzumaki and Mr. Inuzuka, can you please tell the class what you were talking about." Mr. Kakashi said. Naruto and Kiba didn't say anything. People started laughing.

"Class, please quiet down. I know it's the last day of school and you guys are very excited, but I still have you guys for about 10 minutes." Mr. Kakashi said. It was the last day of school and the "gang" were all excited about it.

"Come, on Mr. Kakashi, can you at least let us talk and you could read your perverted books." Naruto said. Mr. Kakashi thought about it and he let them talk. Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Temari, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata, and Choji were all sitting together. They were all talking, but Sakura needed to say something important.

"My dad has this Summer Camp and he needs staffs to help him out. So I told him if I could bring my friends to help you out. And he said that you guys could be staffs." Sakura said. Everyone's eyes widen.

"I'm not working the whole summer." Ino said.

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke said.

"I'm not in because I'm just lazy." Shikamaru said while yawning. Everyone disagreed to it.

"Okay, you guys might get mad at me, but I already told him that you all said yes." Sakura said. This made everyone very mad. Temari was about to say something, but Naruto said something.

"Hey, don't get mad at Sakura. She didn't know. Maybe this is a good plan." Naruto said. Sakura kissed him on the cheeks for saying that.

"How is it a good plan? We have to take care annoying little kids." Kiba said.

"At least we get to hangout through the whole summer. And think about it, no parents bossing us around to get a job. And free food, a free place to live in and when the summer is all over, we get to finally go to college together." This made Ino look suspicious.

"Yeah, college! I can't believe we all got accepted to Konoha University college!" Temari said. Ino looked down. Sasuke looked at her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sasuke asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, it's nothing. Because … umm… I'm going to miss my parents when I go to Konoha Summer Camp." This made Sakura very happy.

"Yay, your going, Ino." Sakura said.

"Yup!"

"So, it's only Ino and Naruto. My dad needs more staffs." Sakura said.

"Alright, I'm in. I'm just doing it because your one of my friend." Shikamaru said.

"Aww, thanks Shikamaru." Sakura said, while hugging him.

"I'm in." TenTen said. Everyone starts agreeing except for Sasuke. Everyone looked at Sasuke.

"I'm not spending summer in a camp." Sasuke said.

"Please, do it for me." Ino said. Sasuke gave in so he said yes. Just then the bell rang and everyone ran off.

_Ino's Pov:_

_Eeekk, I can't believe I'm spending summer with Sasuke! Oh and my friends too._

Just then someone was hugging her behind her. Ino knew who it was. Of course, it was Sasuke. They had been dating since back to December, when she told him that she loved him in a note.

"Hey beautiful." Sasuke kissed her on the cheeks. Ino blushed.

"Hey Sasuke." Ino said.

"Hey I just notice your wearing the necklace I gave you on Christmas." Sasuke looked at it and it said 'Ino.'

"Yeah, I always wear it like every day. Don't you notice it?"

"Umm. Of course I do. Sometimes I don't notice it because your amazing eyes are always in the way." He smiled.

"Aww, thanks. And nice save." They both laughed. They hold hands and walked to Ino's locker. Ino opened her locker and she saw that she still have papers.

"Damn it, I forgot to empty my locker." She groaned. "Will you help me?"

"Sure." He helped her empty her locker. They were finished and he found a picture of him and Ino at Disneyland. Ino notice that he found the picture and she said,

"You could keep it if you want." Ino said.

"Nah, you could keep it so if you feel lonely you could always look at me with this picture." Sasuke handed it to her. Ino smiled and she ripped the picture in half.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"Here, I ripped it in half because one half has me and the other half has you. I'll keep you and you keep me. So now if I ever get lonely I could just look at you in this picture and if you feel lonely you could look at me." They both smiled and laughed.

"Ino, are you worried about something?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, since you asked, I was."

"Why, what happened?"

"My mom told me that I have to spend my summer at my grandma's house because my mom and dad are going to another business trip. My grandma lives in San Diego. But I told my mom that I'll be working during summer. So she was okay with that, but she also said that if I'm not okay with the summer job then I have to spend summer with my grandma. But that won't happen because I spending summer with my friends and you."

"Good, because I promise that me and you will spend the best summer together."

"Pinky promise." Ino pulled out her pinky and there pinkies touched.

"Pinky promise." They walked together home. They start leaving today. They were at Ino's house.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to Konoha Summer Camp?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll drive myself there and I'll meet you there." Ino kissed him in the cheeks and they said their goodbyes. When she opened the door she saw her dad in the living room.

"Hi dad. Did mom tell you about the summer job?"

"Yes, she told me." He stands up and said, "Ino, your growing up so fast. You're being more mature and responsible. I'm so proud of you." He kissed Ino on the forehead.

"Thanks dad." She ran upstairs, until her dad told her that Shikamaru is in her room.

_Why is Shikamaru here?_

Ino went upstairs and saw Shikamaru sleeping on her bed.

_He came here to sleep? That lazy bum. _

Ino decided to wake him up by hitting him with a pillow. Shikamaru woke up.

"Oww, Ino what was that for?" He asked.

"Just to wake you up." She sat on her bed with him. "Hey it works." She starts laughing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I came here to tell you something."

"Alright, what's up?"

"Yesterday, I was eavesdropping on my parents. They mentioned your name."

"It must be good. What did they say?"

"They said that you don't know which college you want to go. They also said that you got accepted to Konoha University and Sound University." Ino was quiet.

"Ino, what's going on? Tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you. First, I got accepted to Sound University and I was really excited about that because my parents been talking about me going there since I was little, but then I got accepted to Konoha University and I was happy about that because my friends are going there. I just don't know what to pick."

"Well… just pick a college that you'll feel happy going there. I got to go, I have to start packing. Bye."

"Wait, you can't tell anyone okay? Especially Sasuke." Shikamaru promised and he left.

_Well I really want to go in Sound University, but what about Sasuke? The due date is when summer is over, so I'll decided which college to pick till' then. Right now, I have to focus on Sasuke and my friends. _

_Sakura's Pov:_

"Hey, dad my friends are coming to help out."

Dad: "Alright, make sure not to be late."

"Alright bye." Sakura hanged up her phone.

_My plan is working perfect. All I need to do is dump Naruto when I see him at Camp and I spend time with Sasuke and that will make Ino jealous and I will have Sasuke all to myself and he will love me. Muhaha. Ino's get everything she wants. Perfect parents, friends who really cared about her, and she has SASUKE! Ugh, I'm ruining their summer and I will have Sasuke!_

Sakura laughed and she starts packing

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Wow, Sakura is being a horrible best friend. I'll update soon and please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Getting ready for the job

Another Summer Camp

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing;D!&&Thanks for reading.(:**

_Ino's Pov: _

Ino went to her car and drive for 2 hours and she was already there. She parked where other people parked. She went out of her car and opened her trunk. She brings only 2 bags. It has her clothes, tooth brush, and stuff what girl needs . She walked around and tried to find where she was supposed to go, but she got lost. She didn't know where she was going, so she bumped into someone. It was Neji.

"Neji!" She hugged him. Neji smiled. "I'm so glad I bumped into you; I got lost and I wanted to know where were supposed to go? Help me out please. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll help you out. I was just waiting for TenTen because she's not here yet." They walked to the right directions.

"So, who else is here besides me and you?" Ino asked.

"Well everyone is here except for TenTen, Hinata, and Gaara. They drove together and I think they got lost." They both laughed. They walked together until they see the sign that says 'Welcome to Konoha Summer Camp,' it was gated, but it was open. They saw little fifth graders running around.

_Aww, we have to watch little fifth graders. They're so cute._

Inside the camp had a lot of cabins that had room numbers on it, it also had a cafeteria, a big lake with canoes, and clubs, like dancing, singing, instruments, and all that stuffs.

Ino and Neji walked to a cabin and it has a signed called staffs only. They walked in and the whole gang was there and some other people are there too.

"Hey, are we late?" Ino whispered to Neji. Neji nodded as in yes.

"Sorry, were late, well I am. I was kind of lost and I asked Neji to help me out." Ino said. She feels embarrassed. Sakura rolled her eyes, but no one saw her.

"Its okay, Ms. Yamanaka; it's your first day. Don't worry about it." Mr. Haruno, (Sakura's dad). "Please, both of you have a seat. We are going over the jobs you will be having." Ino and Neji took an empty seat.

_I like him. I bet he will be the best boss ever. I feel like a little kid when I say that. Hehehe. _

"Okay, let's get started. Oh When I say your name please come up." Everyone listened and waited. "Hinata Hyuga, Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru Nara you will all do kitchen duty." They all walked up to their boss and he gave them papers, like a map, what cabin there staying, there breaks, and ect. They walked out and went to their cabins. Hinata and Temari are sharing cabins and Shikamaru and Gaara are sharing cabins.

"Alright, next Neji, and TenTen, you guys will do sports. Neji you'll teach the boys soccer and basketball, and TenTen you will teach the girls tennis and swimming." They got their papers and walked out.

"Kiba, you will be doing hiking and you'll be sharing rooms with Neji." Kiba got his papers and left.

"Naruto and Ino, you will both be a lifeguard. I hope you bring a swim suit."

"Yeah Ino! Me and you are working together!"

"Hell yeah! Naruto since were working together meet me in my cabin room 62?"

"Alright see you there!" They got their papers and they left. Sasuke and Sakura was the only one there.

"Hey, Mr. Haruno, what's my job?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh right. I almost forgot about you. You and Sakura will be doing papers for me in the office."

"Oh so I'm working in a office?" Sasuke asked. He wanted what his friends got.

"Don't be sad. Sakura is working with you." Sakura smiled and Sasuke just rolled his eyes. They got there papers and left.

"So Sasuke, since we're working together I should show you around?"

"Uhh sure, just let me find Ino." He ran off finding Ino. He found her with Naruto. He went up to them.

"Hey Ino, and Dobe."

"Hi Sasuke." She kissed him in the cheeks. "So what kind of job did you get?"

"I have to work in the office." Naruto started laughing.

"Really? Why would there be an office in camp?" Ino asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Sasuke said.

"Oh well, me and Naruto are walking around want to come with?" Ino asked.

"Sure-… I almost forgot, Sakura told me she will show me around and I have to go right now. Bye." He ran off.

"Hey Ino, are you jealous?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I'm just going to trust Sasuke. That's what girlfriends and boyfriends do right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, you should know, you have a girlfriend."

"Really! Who is it?" Ino was shocked.

"Umm… remember Sakura?" Ino said.

"Oh yeah her. She dumped me." Ino stopped.

"What? She did! Why? What did you do wrong, you didn't do any shit." Naruto laughed.

"Ino, calm down. I should be upset not you okay? Let's just have fun."

"Fine, but I still don't get how she dumped you like that all of the sudden?"

"Neither do I."

_Back with Sasuke&Sakura:_

"So Sasuke how do you like it here so far?"

"Its fine." They walked around and they were tired so they sat on a log. It was getting dark and there were stars.

"Look at the stars, isn't it pretty." Sakura said.

"Hn. I'm thinking if Ino is looking at the stars tonight."

'_Is that what he thinks about? Ino? Ugh…' Sakura thought._

"Well, it's getting late, I should go get some sleep so I could start fresh tomorrow at my new job." He got up and left.

'_Sasuke is so cute! Eeekk, he's going to be mine.' Sakura thought._

Sakura went to her cabin and she saw Ino unpacking. She rolled her eyes, and she changed it to a smile.

"Hi Ino! Hanging out with Sasuke is so fun."

"Oh hey Sakura. Hehehe, he is fun to hang out with. I'm glad that you guys are working together."

"Yup, we were outside and watching the stars. He said that the stars are pretty and he said that he's glad that he gets to watch the stars with me." Sakura lied and she smiled. Ino didn't seem to care. Ino didn't want to be a jealous type.

"That's cool. I see you guys are bonding together." Ino smiled and went to her bed and lied down. "I'm going to bed, I'm so tired."

"Okay, me too." They slept peacefully.

Time passed by and it was morning. Ino and Sakura were already awake. They went to the girl's bathroom and took a shower. When they were done they did there hair and they dressed. Sakura wore a plain blue t-shirt, and shorts. Ino wore her bikini under her off shoulder and her skirt. They walked out.

"Where's Sasuke? Hey, I'm going to look for Sasuke so I'll see you later bye."

"Bye." Sakura ran off.

'_I need to find him before Ino does.' Sakura thought. _

While Ino was walking, she felt someone hugging her behind. It was Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3 Summer is turning out good

Another Summer Camp

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews!;D! Here's Chapter 3!**

Ino looked behind her and she saw Sasuke smiling. He kissed her on the cheeks.

"Hi beautiful. Good Morning." Sasuke said. They were holding hands.

"Good morning to you. Damn, I'm so tired. Can you carry me?" Ino said while lifting her hands.

"Hell no. Stop being lazy." He laughed.

"You're being lazy because you're not carrying me."

"Fine, if you want me to carry you I will drop you in the lake."

"No thanks , I'm good." They laughed till' Sakura interrupted them.

"Sasuke!"

"Here comes Pinky." Sasuke said.

"Hey, don't be mean." Sakura came up to them.

"There you were, Sasuke I was looking all over you."

"I was here with Ino." Ino laughed.

"Come on, we have to go." Sakura said while pulling him.

"I'll just meet you there."

"No we have to go right now!" She was still pulling him. Ino was feeling uncomfortable. She looked around and she saw Naruto.

"Well, I should go. I see Naruto and it looks like Sakura wants you so bad." Ino laughed.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sakura said while giving her some attitude.

"Jeez, Sakura I was kidding." Ino smiled and ran to Naruto while screaming his name.

"See, that's what I like about Ino. She always down to earth." Sasuke said while smiling.

'_Really Sasuke? Still talking about her?' _

"Umm.. Sasuke? Are you going to talk about Ino all day?" Sakura asked hoping he'll say no.

"If I think about her than yes."

"Well, in the office people… umm… they can't talk about other people in… there. So that means you can't talk about Ino."

"Umm okay. That's stupid." They both walked into a cabin and it has a sign that says 'The Office.' They walked in and they saw Mr. Haruno.

"Sasuke, Sakura!"

"Hi, daddy."

"Everyone this is Sasuke, Sasuke meet everyone." Everyone said hi. Mr. Haruno left. A kid with bushy eye brows went up to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke. I'm Rock Lee."

"Hi. What are we supposed to do?"

"Oh we don't do anything, here. Mr. Haruno thought we have to do papers, but he was wrong."

"So you guys are taking advantage of him."

"Yes, we are."

"Does Sakura know this?"

"She's known this since before."

"Oh."

"We usually just walk around the camp."

"Wouldn't Mr. Haruno catch you?"

"He doesn't stay here. He goes back home. He comes here every 2 weeks to check on the camp and how were doing. Well I got to go. I'm going swimming. Bye"

"Bye." Sasuke went up to Sakura.

"How come you didn't tell that we don't have to do anything here?"

"I forgot. Sorry." Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to leave.

"Sasuke, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Ino."

"Wait, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Let's make a deal."

"What's the deal?"

"I heard that you didn't pay for the college yet?" Sasuke was quiet. "I could lend you the money."

"Really Sakura! Thanks."

"If you hang out with me, the whole summer. Deal?" Sasuke thought about it and he shook her hand.

"Great, right now we're having breakfast. Let's go?" They walked to the cafeteria. They got a tray and they grabbed their food. They sat in the table. They talked and when they're done they went outside.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke, turned around and it was Rock Lee."

"Hey."

"Hi dude, I see you're hanging out with Sakura here."

"Yup, he is. What do you want?"

"I came here to tell Sasuke if he wants to hang out with me and some of my friends." Sasuke thought about it.

"Uhh, sure, but Sakura has to come with." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed and smiled.

"Why? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Hell no. I have a girlfriend, her name is Ino." Rock Lee's eyes widen.

"Dude, you know her?"

"Yeah why?"

"Dude, she's like down to earth. She's so cool and nice and funny." Sasuke was concerned.

"How do you know her?" Sasuke asked.

"She was lost. She didn't know where the lake was. So I helped her out. While I was helping her out she didn't seem shy or bitchy like Pinky over here." Sakura mad dog him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, so you want to hang out with me and my friends or what?"

"Yeah, I guess, I'll hang out with you." Rock Lee and Sasuke walked away from Sakura.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be okay." Sakura said while walking to her cabin.

'_Soon Sasuke will fall in love with me.'_

_Back with Naruto&Ino:_

Naruto took off his shirt and he was wearing a shirt. Ino took her shorts and shirt off. They sat in one of those high chairs where there's a ladder. There was a umbrella on that chair. Ino wore her sunglasses.

"Damn, Naruto you work out?" Ino said, she notice that Naruto has abs.

"Yeah, I go to gym a lot when I have no one to hang out with."

"Aww, Naruto you could have just hanged out with me." They smiled.

"So… how is it like being Sasuke's boyfriend?"

"He's fun to be around with and he tells me everything and I tell him everything too." She smiled. "He so hot too and I'm lucky to have him." Ino smiled.

"Well you're lucky. You have a boyfriend and I have no one."

"You'll find someone. It will take time, but you just need to wait and be patient and if you wait then boom you have a girlfriend!" They both laughed.

"This is so boring. All were doing is watching kids. They're not even drowning." Naruto said.

"Hey if they're drowning you have to give them CPR not me."

"No way. I don't want to kiss little kids."

"Neither do I. How about' we take turns. Your first then me." Okay."

"Whatever. I'm so excited for college. Are you?"

"Uhh, yeah." Ino looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Oh okay."

_Back with Sasuke:_

Rock Lee and Sasuke were walking to a cabin.

"Are we going inside there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup!" They walked in. Sasuke saw new faces.

"Hey guys, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Diedra, Pain, Konan, and Sasori. There all our age."

"Hey Sasuke." Sasori said.

"Hi." Sasuke notice his shirt and he was wearing a Laker fan shirt.

"Hey, you're a Laker fan?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell yeah! Actually we all are." Sasuke never had a friend that likes watching basketball.

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe we could play a game later."

"Great idea, let's start now." Konan said she grabbed a ball and went out. They all went to the basketball court and start playing basketball. They were all finished and they left.

'_Wow that was fun. I think I kind of like it here. I can't believe I'm going to watch a Laker game with them tomorrow at the afternoon in the Staple Center. Ugh, I remember I have to hang out with Sakura all summer. She's so annoying. I guess she has to come with us when we go to the Staple Center. I wonder if they will like her. _

Just as he was walking, he bumped into Ino.

"Oww, oh hi Sasuke."

"Hey, Ino I miss you."

"I miss you too. Want to get some dinner with me and the gang?"

"Sure-… oh wait I can't."

"Why?"

"I have to eat dinner with Sakura. How about tomorrow in the afternoon will have lunch together, just the 2 of us." Ino smiled.

"Ok where?"

"You know the lawn over there." He pointed at the lawn.

"Oh yeah."

"Were having lunch there. I'll bring food."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Ino saw Sakura.

"Umm… I see Sakura."

"So?"

"Didn't you say you have to have dinner with her?"

"Oh yeah, well bye." He ran off.

"Hey Ino! Come on were waiting for you." Temari said.

"Coming." She ran with them.

"Where did Sasuke go?" Hinata asked.

"He wants to have dinner with Sakura."

"Really? That's not really him." TenTen said.

"Yeah, but I don't care. I think he's just kissing up to the Boss's daughter." Ino said. They all laughed and went to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4 Ino got stood up?

Another Summer Camp

Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Temari went inside the cafeteria. There were all of little kids yelling and screaming.

"It's too loud in here." Temari said, while pushing little kids out of her way.

"Do we have to sit here and eat?" Hinata asked.

"No, we go inside the 'Only Staff' section." TenTen said. They found a door that says 'Only Staff,' and they went in. It was big and it was fancy. It had tables everywhere and it was like a buffet. They saw their friends sitting in the left side so they went to their table.

**Sitting Order: Naruto, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, and Kiba, and Choji.**

"Hey where are Sakura and Sasuke?" Ino asked, looking around trying to find them.

"They're with them." Kiba said, he pointed where Sasuke is sitting. Ino looked and she saw people that she didn't knew except for Sasuke, Sakura, and Rock Lee the guy she just met when she was lost.

"How come Sasuke and Sakura are sitting there?" TenTen asked. Everyone just shrugged.

_Sasuke's Table:_

"Finally they stopped staring at us!" Konan said. She notices that they keep staring at her and her friends.

"I know right." Sakura said. They all started laughing except for Sasuke.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Deidra asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't worry about him, he's always like this." Sakura said. Konan looked over to the other gang and she notice that the blonde girl was always looking her and her friends.

"Ugh. The Blondie is so annoying." Konan said.

"I think she's pretty hot." Deidra said.

"Oi, Deidra that's Sasuke's girl." Rock Lee said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But she is hot." Sasori said.

"Okay let's stop talking about her!" Sakura yelled. Everyone's eyes were on her. "I… I mean… let's bring her here. I'm going to go call her." She ran up to them. The gang was all laughing because Kiba told them a funny joke. Sasuke notice that they were laughing and he turned upset. He wanted to join them, but Sakura told him not to or else he won't be able to go to college. Sakura came up to them.

"Hey guys! What's so funny?" Sakura said.

"Oh its nothing. Kiba just told us a really funny joke." TenTen said while laughing.

"Oh okay! Hey Ino I just want to tell you… that… your hair looks really pretty." Sakura went back.

"Is she coming?" Deidra said hoping she'll come.

"Umm… she said that… umm…-.." Sakura stopped because Ino was coming with Naruto. They heard her and Naruto laughing so hard.

"Naruto, shut up you can't tell anyone." Ino said while laughing. He was laughing too.

"Whatever Ino; I swear I won't tell. It's just between us." They started laughing until Ino bumped into Sasori.

"Owww. I got to stop bumping into people." Ino looked at him and smiled. "Hey sorry about that." She stands up and she held out her hand. He smiled and reached for her hand.

"Nah, I should of watch where I was going." He smiled.

"Oh, okay… well bye." She turned to Naruto and said, "So where were we?" They started talking and they walked away. Sasuke saw the whole thing and he tried not to be jealous.

"I want to hang out with her." Sasori said.

"She seems cool." Konan said.

"She's hot." Deidra said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out.

_Back with Naruto&Ino:_

"Naruto guess what?" They walked around.

"What?"

"Me and Sasuke are going to have a romantic dinner."

"Ino, I'm not a girl so-…" Naruto stopped when he saw Sasuke infront of them. "Woah, Sasuke you almost scared me." Ino started laughing, but stopped when Sasuke looked at her.

"Sasuke, me and Naruto are going get some ice cream. You want to come with?" Sasuke smiled.

"Of cou-…" He heard Sakura yelling his name.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. She ran up to them.

"Sasuke, can you walk me to my cabin?" Sakura said. He rolled his eyes. He was about to say no, but he remembered the deal. I bet it's going to hurt Ino when he says yes.

"Well, Sasuke are you coming or not?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke, come on. I'm tired! Let's go!" Sakura said while pulling him. Sasuke wanted to go with Ino.

"I'm going… with… Sakura."

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke!" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go Naruto." Ino and Naruto walked off. Sasuke stared at Ino.

"Let's go Sasuke!" They walked off.

**(It was morning.)**

_Ino's Pov: _

Ino woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She did her usual morning routine. When she was done she went to the cafeteria. She went to the 'Only Staff', section. Everyone was here.

_Why am I always late? Ugh. Sasuke is sitting there again? I'm going to ask him if he could sit with us. I miss him and I miss talking to him. _

Ino went up to their table.

"Hi Sasuke."

"Hey."

"Can you sit with us in our table?" Ino asked.

"No, he's sitting here. Now, shoo shoo, go back to you table." Sakura said while laughing. She was the only one laughing.

"Hey princess, why won't you sit with us?" Rock Lee said. Ino smiled.

"Sorry, but if I sit here I feel like ditching my friends." Ino looked at Sasuke. "Are you coming?" Sakura whispered something in Sasuke's ears. Sasuke looked at Ino.

"Sorry… Ino, I'm going to sit… here." Sasuke said. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She went back to her table. When she was walking there, Naruto stands up and hugged her. They both sat together. Sasuke and his friends were all looking at them.

"Look at that. Blondie likes Blondie." Sasori said. Deidra laughed. Sasuke seems jealous. He wanted to sit with Ino, but Sakura gets in the way.

Everyone was finished and they went to their jobs.

_Ino&Naruto:_

"Naruto what time is it?" Ino asked.

"Ino, stop asking me the time every 5 seconds. You have been asking me since we got here."

"Sorry, I'm just excited." She started blushing.

"So what are you guys having for lunch?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. He told me it was a surprise. Eeek! I'm so excited." Naruto just smiled. He loves it when she's happy because when she's happy then he's happy.

"Hey Naruto what time is it?" Ino asked. Naruto started laughing.

_Back with Sasuke&his friends: _

"Sasuke, tell me why Pinky has to come with us?" Rock Lee said.

"Because-…"

"Sasuke! All my things dropped. Help me!" Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"How come you listen to her?" Rock Lee asked. Sasuke just ignored him.

"Guys it's time to go." They all walked to a van.

'_It seems like I'm forgetting something important. Oh well maybe it will come up when I watch the Laker game.' Sasuke thought._

'_Ino told me about the picnic her and Sasuke are having today. Muhahaha, Ino will get so mad at Sasuke when she finds out that he didn't come.' Sakura thought._

_Back with Ino&Naruto:_

"Hey Ino, its 12:15. I think you should go. He's probably there already." Naruto said.

"Oh my god, your right. I was having so much fun with you and I didn't realize the time." She got up. "'Bye Naruto." She walked away.

Ino went to her cabin and she got out new fresh clothes and she changed. She wore shorts and a black and white off shoulder. She put her hair up and she put makeup on. She put a white bow. She looked in the mirror and then she walked out. She went to the lawn and she notice that he wasn't there. She set the blanket that she bring and set it down on the floor. She sat on it and waits.

_Back with Sasuke:_

"Yeah! Go Lakers!" Sasuke clapped while standing. The Lakers scored another point. They were winning.

"WooHoo! Go Flakers!" Sakura yelled. Sasori laughed.

"It's Lakers smart one." Sakura rolled her eyes.

_Back with Ino:_

_Sasuke where are you? Am I early? My lunch break is over in another 20 minutes. Ugh. I'm getting hungry._

_Back with Sasuke:_

"WooHoo! Lakers won!" Deidra shouted. Everyone who was a Laker fan were cheering and shouting. They went to the exit and they went to van. They were back and they walked out.

"Hey Sasuke, you want to go swimming with us?" Rock Lee asked.

"Sure, when?" Sasuke asked.

"Tonight, were going to skip dinner?" Konan said.

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke said.

"I'm hungry, so I'm going to go eat some dinner." They all went to the lake except for Sakura. She walked to the cafeteria and she saw her gang. She went up to them and sat with Ino.

"Hey guys." Sakura said.

"Hey." Ino said. Sakura notice that she wasn't happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Remember when I told you that me and Sasuke were having a picnic today?" Ino said.

"Yeah.."

"He stood me up."

"Really? Damn it! I reminded him that, but he said that he will pretend to forget that he has a date with you." Ino's eyes widen.

"Wow really?"

"Yup." Sakura lied.

"Why would he do that?"

"Oh because instead of going on a date with you, he went to a Laker game."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, but you can't tell him that I told you. Just ask him if you went to a Laker game and if he says yes then I'm telling the truth."

"Oh wow. I have a lot of things on my mind and he's one of them." Ino said.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's about… it's nothing."

"Ino, please tell me I won't tell Sasuke."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Sakura crossed her fingers behind her back. Ino didn't notices it.

"Okay I'll tell you. I got accepted to 2 schools. One is Konoha University and Sound University. I wanted to go to Sound University, but if I do then I'm going to miss Sasuke."

"Oh. Well I got to go." Sakura left.

_My plan is working out good. All I need to do is make Ino go to Sound University, muhahaha. _

She went to her cabin and she fell asleep.

**(It's Morning)**

Ino did her usual morning routine and when she was done she went to the cafeteria. Again, she's always the last one there. She saw Sasuke. She walked up to him.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Ino asked.

"Sure." They went to a different table and sat there.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Did you go to the Laker game yesterday?" Sasuke smiled.

"Hell yeah! Lakers won!" Ino rolled her eyes. Sasuke notices it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looked at his friends. "I think they're waiting for you. Even if I ask you to sit with us, you'll probably say no. So what's the point of asking you?" She left, but Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Okay, we need to talk. Meet me in my cabin?"

"Are you going to stood me up again?" She left. Sasuke was confused. He didn't know what she was talking about. He went back to his table.


	5. Chapter 5 Ino leaving?

Another Summer Drama

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I read all of it. Here's Chapter 5;D!**

_Ino's Pov:_

Ino went to her table. She sat next to Naruto. Naruto notice that his best friend is sad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You sure." Naruto said. Ino looked at him.

"No." Ino was about to cry.

_Really? Ino, I'm crying. I should go outside. _

"Hey guys, I don't feel like having breakfast so I'm going to go outside." Ino said, while standing up.

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru said.

"Ino, what's wrong." TenTen asked.

"Nothing." Ino walked away. She notices people are staring at her.

_Damn it! People are staring. I'm so embarrass. _

Sasuke watched her. He looks at her eyes. He notices that she was about cry. Sakura just smiled. When Ino was about to exit, she heard someone calling her name.

"Ino?" Naruto yelled while running there.

"I don't feel like eating, so I'll walk with you." Ino smiled and hugged him for that. They both walked out.

"Aww, that Blondie is so sweet." Konan said, referring to Naruto. It passed 30 minutes everyone went to their jobs.

_Back with Ino&Naruto:_

They were already in lifeguard duty. They were talking until Ino's phone rang. She picked it up and it was her mom.

"Hello?"

Mom: "Ino, hey how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Mom: "You're not having problems there, are you?"

"No." Ino lied.

Mom: "So, did you decide what college you want to go?"

"I don't know. When I got to this camp I wanted to go to Konoha University, but then I want to go to Sound University, but then I want to go to Konoha University, now Sound University."

Mom: "So, Sound University?"

"I don't know. I'll call you what college I'll go."

Mom: "Okay bye Ino. I love you."

"I love you too." She hanged up.

"Ino, I don't care what college you want to go, if you go to Konoha that would be great! If you go to Sound that would be great too. Just remember me when you go to Sound." Ino smiled.

"You know, Naruto you always make me smile. I don't know why Sakura dumped you. You're really nice, funny, and you're cool to hang out with. You're like the number 1 person whose making my summer the best summer." Ino smiled.

"Ino, I promise that me and you will have the best summer together." Ino looked down.

_Shit, I forgot about that. Maybe that's what's bothering me. _

"You're the second person who said that?" Ino said. Naruto had a confusing look. "Sasuke, promise me that me and him will have the best summer together."

"Oh." He looked at her. "I'm sorry. I'll take that promise back-…"

"Promise?" Ino said.

"What?"

"Promise that we'll have the best summer together?" Naruto laughed.

"Promise."

"Shit, I have to meet Sasuke at his cabin. I got to go. Bye Naruto."

"Bye." Ino ran off.

'_He better not stood her up again.' Naruto thought. _

_Back with Sasuke:_

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was leaving because he remembered that he told Ino to meet her in his cabin.

"I'm going to meet Ino in my cabin." Sasuke said while leaving.

'_Ino! Ugh. Hmm, I have a plan.' Sakura thought._

"Wait you can't!" Sakura said. Sasuke stopped.

"Because… we have to go to the office… because my dad will be there … and we have to pretend were doing paper work."

"Shit. Really?"

"Yeah, so we have to go now." Sakura pulled him and they ran to the office.

'_I'm sorry Ino.' Sasuke thought. _

They went to the office and they were the only one there.

"Hey, where's everyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"They're running late." Sakura lied.

"So what do we do?"

"Just sit in any desk and pretend you're doing work." Sasuke sat in a desk and he just sat there till' his boss gets here.

"Hey, Sasuke I'll be right back."

"You can't leave. Mr. Haruno will come in any minute."

"It won't be long." She walked out.

'_Now, to find Ino.' Sakura thought. _

_Back with Ino:_

Sakura find her. She was waiting for Sasuke outside of his cabin. She was about to go there, but TenTen and Temari are there.

'_Time, to eavesdrop.' Sakura thought. _

"Hey, how come you're waiting here?" TenTen asked.

"Sasuke told me to meet him in his cabin, but he's not here." Ino said.

"How long have you been here?" Temari asked.

"About 20 minutes." Temari's and TenTen's eyes widen.

"What? He stood you up!" TenTen said.

"What a jerk." Temari said. Ino was quiet.

"Hey, me and the gang were wondering if you want to swim with us in the lake. There would be food, floaties, water balloons, music and the gang were all going to be there in 30 minutes!" Temari said.

"So, Ino you want to join?" TenTen asked. Ino looked at his cabin. She smiled.

"I'll meet you guys there in 20 minutes." They all went to their cabin. Sakura smiled and went back to the office.

_Back with Sasuke:_

Sakura walked in.

"Hey, where's Mr. Haruno? You said he's going to be here."

"Oops, that's next week."

"Damn it! I have to go meet Ino at my cabin." He ran off.

'_Too late Sasuke.' Sakura thought. _

Sasuke ran to his cabin. When he got there he didn't see Ino. He opened his door no one was there.

'_She must be in lifeguard duty.' Sasuke thought. _

Sasuke ran to the lake and he saw the whole gang having fun. He hid behind a bush. There was music and it was playing "Party Rock," and it was loud. He notices how everyone was wearing their swimsuits. He saw Shikamaru throwing a water balloon at Ino.

"Shika, I'm going to get you." Ino ran up to him. She threw a water balloon at him in the face. She stuck her tongue out. Just then, Neji pushed her to the lake. Ino screamed.

"Ahh, Neji I'm so cold!" Ino tried to her out of the water, but she notice that seaweed is tied around her ankle. "Help, I can't get out of the water." Everyone's eyes widen.

'_Shit. Ino is drowning. I better go save her.' Sasuke thought. _

Sasuke stand up and he was going to go save her, but Naruto already jumped in the water and save her, they got out of the water.

"Naruto, you saved me." Ino hugged him and he hugged her back. All the girls were 'Awww.' They were both blushing and laughing. In about 2 hours, they were done having fun. It was getting dark so they decided to go back to their cabin. Ino was the last one to get out of the water. She went to get her towel. Sasuke was still hiding. He saw Sakura walking towards Ino.

"Wow, it looks like you had a lot of fun." Sakura said.

"Yes, I did! I had a lot of fun." She started drying herself. "What did you do all day?"

"I was hanging out with Sasuke the whole day! He brings lunch and we ate at the lawn. He told me that he's glad that he gets to spend his summer with me. He's so sweet." Sakura lied. Ino was shocked.

"Oh. He told me that he will meet me in his cabin. He never came. I waited for him about 20 minutes."

"He stood you up again? If I should have known I would remind him." Ino heard enough, she wanted to leave this camp.

"Sakura, can I tell you something?" Ino asked. Sasuke was still eavesdropping.

"Of course, tell me."

"I called my mom while I was waiting for Sasuke, which he never came. And I told her that I rather spend summer with my grandma then staying here getting hurt all the time."

"Oh, I understand. So you're quitting?"

"Yeah. I already packed my things. I'm leaving in 30 minutes. Now, all I need to do is say goodbye to my friends. Oh and …. Sasuke. You might know where he is since you're always hanging out with him.

"Oh… umm… he's with his other friends. He told me that he likes his new friends better than his old friends."

"Really?"

"Yup, and he said harsh words to everyone in our group." Sakura told Ino what he said.

This is what he said: Shikamaru should cut his hair. He looks like a girl. Neji too. They both look like a girl, ugly ass girls. TenTen, Hinata, and Temari are ugly as fuck. I don't know how they got boyfriends. The first time I saw Gaara, I thought he was emo and a loner. Kiba and Choji are ugly that's why they don't have any girlfriends. He said that Naruto is a ugly ass and he will never get a girlfriend.

**(Sasuke never said that. Sakura just made it up.)**

Sakura was done telling Ino a lie.

"He really said that!"

"Yeah, isn't that mean?"

"Yeah." She was about to leave.

"Hey Ino, you should tell them."

"No way. That would hurt them."

"They will find out and if they find out then they will be mad at you."

"True. Okay I'll tell them. Bye Sakura." She hugged her.

Ino went to the cafeteria and saw their gang laughing. She smiled and went up to them.

"Hey Ino!" Everyone said.

"Hi. I need to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Choji asked.

"Well, I'm quitting. I'm tired of this drama so the only way to stay away from it is that I have to spend summer with my grandma. I'm sorry."

"Ino, you can't leave." TenTen said.

"I'm sorry." Ino hugged them all. Shikamaru whispered to Ino's ear, "He hurt you, didn't he?" Ino just nod as in yes. Ino also told them what Sakura told her about how Sasuke was saying harsh words behind their backs. Everyone was shocked and they all are mad at Sasuke. They said their goodbyes and Ino left and went to her cabin. That's when Sasuke came in and went up to their table.

"Hey, do you know where Ino is?" Sasuke asked.

"To hurt her again?" Kiba asked.

"What Ino told you is wrong. I would never say that. Sakura told Ino stuff that I never said." Sasuke said.

"Why would we believe you? I'm leaving" Neji said. Everyone left except for Naruto.

"You messed up big time." Naruto said.

"Just tell me where she is?"

"I don't know. She might be in the parking lot already." Sasuke ran to the parking lot. She saw Ino putting her stuffs in her trunk.

"Ino?" Sasuke yelled. He ran up to her. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Why won't you ask Sakura? Since you pay more attention to her."

"Listen, what Sakura told you aren't true." Ino looked at him.

"If it isn't true then how come you're always forgetting to meet me somewhere?"

"Because I'm always forgetting."

"Sasuke, you know me. I hate drama and I always want to get away from it. What you did to me hurt me."

"Ino, I'm sorry. Give me another chance, please."

"It's already too late. Thanks for breaking a promise. Naruto kept his promise." She walk towards him and gave him the necklace that he gave her in Christmas. "I decided to go to Sound University. Goodbye Sasuke." She went to her car and started driving.

"Ino!" He tried calling her name. He looked what's in his hands and saw the necklace. He put in his pocket. He felt something in his pocket and reached for it. When he got it out he found a half picture of Ino.

'_I remember this. Ino, I feel lonely.' Sasuke thought. _


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth

Another Summer Drama

After what happened Sasuke went back to the cafeteria to talk to Sakura. Just then, his phone rang. It was his dad. They talked and his dad told him that he will pay for his college. Sasuke was happy when he said that. They hanged up and he went to the cafeteria. No one was there except for Sakura.

"Sakura?" He went up to her. "How could you?"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about. I heard you and Ino talking in the lake. You lied, why would you do that?" Sakura smiled.

"Because, Sasuke! I love you. I want you to love me back. My plan was to get rid of Ino. It worked! She got so jealous and mad so she left. Now you'll never see Ino because she's going to Sound University."

"I can't believe you! You ruined me and Ino's summer. Damn it!" Sakura tried to hug him, but he pushed her away.

"Sasuke, I don't get it. What do you see in her!"

"Every thing." Sakura was surprise.

"I'm going to tell everyone what your plan is." Sakura laughed.

"Like, they're going to believe you."

"Why wouldn't they believe me?"

"Because they're mad at you. There's nothing you can do." She walked out leaving Sasuke speechless.

"Ugh. What do I do?" Sasuke said to himself.

"I'll tell you what not to do. You're not going to just ignore it." Naruto said while walking up to him.

"I mess up really bad."

"No, you didn't. Sakura did. And were going to fix it."

"How?"

"I got a plan." Naruto told him the plan and Sasuke smiled. They ran to tell the gang their plan and they nod as in yes.

**(It was morning).**

"Sasuke, are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok let's do this." They walked away. Naruto went to his cabin and Sasuke went to look for Sakura. Naruto grabbed his phone and dial Ino's number.

Ino: "Hello?"

"Oi, Ino you forgot you pay check."

Ino: "I did? Oh yeah I forgot. I'm on my way." She hanged up. Naruto smiled and called Sasuke. He told her that she was on her way. Sasuke smiled and went to Sakura's cabin.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hi Sasuke."

"You want to have lunch in the forest?" Sasuke said. Sakura was happy when he said that.

"Sure! I'll meet you there in an hour." Sasuke walked out.

'_Perfect.' Sasuke thought. _

'_Eeekkk, lunch with Sasuke!' Sakura thought._

Sakura got ready for her date. She bring a blanket and she changed her clothes. When she was done she went outside. She saw Shikamaru and Neji. She walked up to them.

"Hey guys! Are you guys still hurt about what Sasuke told you?" Sakura asked. They rolled their eyes.

"Were really hurt. We never want to talk to him again." Sakura smiled and she went to the forest. Shikamaru and Neji went to the parking lot. They saw Ino and they walked up to her.

"Hey Ino." They said. They both hugged her.

"Hey guys? I'm just stopping by to get my pay check."

"We know. Naruto told us. Naruto also told us that he wants to tell you something really important." Neji said.

"Really? Where is he?" Ino asked.

"He's in the forest." Shikamaru said while pointing at the forest.

"Oh." Ino hugged them both and she walked away. Ino got to the forest. She was really scared. She didn't know where she was going. She heard owls and bats flying everywhere. She didn't know where she was going until she fell and she was about to fell in a cliff but luckily she grabbed a stick that was hanging on a cliff. She was about to fall! She looked down and there was a river.

"Help? Naruto, anyone help me please!" She screamed, but know heard her. The branch was about to break. "Help?" The stick broke and she was about to fall, but someone grabbed her hand. It was Sasuke. He helped her up.

"Sasuke?"

"Are you alright?"

"I was so scared. I thought I was going to die." She hugged him. They both got up.

"I need to tell you something. Sakura lied about everything. Me and her didn't go on a picnic in the lawn, or I didn't tell her that I like watching the stars with her. She lied. And when I was about to go meet you in my cabin, Sakura was in the way and told me that I have to wait in the office because Mr. Haruno wanted to see me, but he never came. I'm so sorry." Sasuke said. Ino laughed.

"Damn Sasuke. You really want me do you?" She laughed again. "I forgive you." She kissed him in the lips passionately. They pulled away and Sasuke put her necklace on her neck. While they were doing that the gang and Sakura were all watching them the whole time.

"Sakura, don't ever mess with Ino and Sasuke's relationship." TenTen said.

"I'm really shocked what you did, Sakura." Temari said. Ino and Sasuke went up to them. Ino looked at Sakura.

"You did all of this just to have Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"I'm so sorry. Now, I realize that I am a selfish bitch. I'm really sorry. I swear I will never do that again. Don't worry Sasuke I will still pay for the college."

"Too late, my dad already payed for it." Sasuke said. Sakura was about to cry. Ino walked up to her.

"I forgive you. You're my best friend and it's all over." They both hugged each other.

"Are you sure?" Sakura said.

"Yes." They smiled. Everyone started forgiving her even Sasuke.

"I swear I would never do that ever again." Sakura said. "Since you guys forgive me let's have a party in the lake. There will be food, music, floaties, and water balloons." Everyone went to the lake. They all jumped in. They were all having fun. Neji and Shikamaru threw water balloons at everyone. The song was playing 'Party Rock,' and everyone had fun. Time passed by and everyone went to their cabin to get some sleep. Ino went back to her job and work as a lifeguard.

**(I'm going to skip the morning so it's lunch.)**

"Hey, Ino I think it's time. Maybe Sasuke is already there." Naruto smiled.

"Shit, your right. Bye Naruto." She walked away. Naruto smiled.

"Hey Naruto! Can I be a lifeguard till' Ino's gone?" Sakura asked. Naruto still smiling said,

"Sure Sakura!" Sakura sat in Ino's chair.

"Did Ino go on her date with Sasuke." Sakura asked.

"Yup."

_Back with Sasuke&Ino:_

Ino went to lawn and saw Sasuke already sitting there and waiting for Ino. She smiled and went up to him.

"Hey beautiful." Sasuke said. Ino kissed his cheeks. She sat next to him.

"So what's for lunch?" They ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They drink an orange soda. They talked, and laughed and they both had fun together. They were done eating.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"It's no big deal." Ino smiled.

"I decided to go to Konoha University with you and the gang." Sasuke smiled.

"That's great, now we could hang out more."

"Yeah, and thanks for keeping the promise. This is the best summer I ever have." Sasuke smiled and kissed her.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Yup this is the last chapter! Please review. I wonder what's going to happen in college with the gang, more drama?;D**


End file.
